


Among the Stars

by Gentleclemence



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, I return w another foray into another fandom written at 5:00 am, Kirk/spock but maybe?? Not really the focus here but, Late Night Conversations, Soft James T. Kirk, Soft Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleclemence/pseuds/Gentleclemence
Summary: some musings on stars and the things they represent taking place at ungodly hours.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 3





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Right so ig I can only write when I'm heavily disassociating so ig that's what this is??? I was feeling philosophical and kinda high idk  
> This is also meant to be read as TOS but that's only bc I was watching TOS when I got possessed to write it but there's like def elements of AOS bc I was in the middle of rewatching the trilogy??  
> Just,, idk mix and match whatever characters and backstories u want

-  
What are you doing here, Captain?

Oh! I uhh, I just couldn't sleep I guess. Decided to stargaze.

I see. I too find myself in bouts of insomnia, and the current hour makes for excellent viewing of the stars.

Do you also like to look at the stars, Mr. Spock?

Yes, I do, Captain. Though I find they do not hold the same solace as they once did, back on Vulcan.

Oh, did you look at the stars a lot on Vulcan?

Yes, I did. It was partly what inspired me to join Starfleet in the first place.

Fascinating, Mr. Spock.

...

...You know, back in Iowa you could never see the stars like this, with all the pollution. Not even in the back country. But sometimes, in the dead of night in the middle of the summer, when the air was so thick you felt like you were moving through syrup, you could go outside and just... Let yourself be consumed. You'd feel like you were suffocating, 'cus you'd look up and you'd see this pitch black sky and all of these stars... They were so bright it felt like the last thing you'd ever see. You'd have your breath taken away, like you were at the edge of the world and there was nothing else left. And I'd just sit out there for hours on those nights, just... Looking. 

That sounds like an extremely moving experience, Captain.

It was. I wish I could go back there, sometimes, just to experience it again.

Well, Captain, you can always arrange for a flight back to Earth once we dock for rest leave if you would really like to go back.

I know Spock, I just meant I wish I could go back to that time. Ya know? To that point where I had nothing in front of me, no life path planned out. Just me and the night sky, and nothing else. 

... I see, Captain.

Do you ever want to go back to your childhood on Vulcan, Mr. Spock?

...I find I do not, Captain. My childhood was marked with opposition, from both my peers and my superiors. Though, there is a certain sentimentality to returning to a formative moment in your youth, where you could have a moment of solitude before your life had been set on its track.

Grabbing what I can from your soliloquy, I have to agree.

...

It is late, Captain. I believe you should make another attempt at rest.

Yeah... I guess I should, shouldn't I.

I hope to not encounter you again at this hour, for that would mean you were sacrificing rest. That would not be helpful to the function of the ship, nor to the function of your mind and body.

Well, Spock, it almost sounded there like you care for my well-being!

... I do, Jim.

Well, that touches me, Spock, it really does. Thank you. I'll head back to my quarters now, and you should too. I'd hate to see you again this late at night, 'cus it would mean you too would be sacrificing your well-needed rest.

Then I shall retire as well. Goodnight, Jim.

Goodnight, Spock.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is another funky fresh solo piece I got possessed to write but still thoughts are appreciated 👍👍


End file.
